1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to perspiration absorbent articles of clothing and, more particularly, to a self-attachable overlay for the upper arm and forearm which provides a convenient perspiration-absorbent wipe.
2. Description of the Background
There are a variety of available protective pads that can be worn in various locations to serve as a bandage, protect specific body parts, and/or protect the wearer's clothing.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,558 shows an elbow pad designed to keep a cram applied to the elbow from rubbing off.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,956 shows a shirt sleeve protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,674 shows a protective guard for archers that is adapted to be releasably and fastened around an archer's forearm directly behind the hand which holds the bow to prevent accidental injury to the arm and elbow if the bowstring is improperly released.
Some of these prior art devices have a view toward advertising. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,148 shows an advertising wrist band.
However, none of these or any other known prior art devices are specifically adapted to provide a convenient cloth wiping panel for absorbing perspiration from the forehead or other areas. As a result, the when the user works up a seat the inclination is to wipe the forehead with the shirt sleeve, thereby staining the shirt. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a perspiration absorbent wiping band to be releasably and conformably fastened around the upper arm with an absorbent strip of material extending upwardly from the wrist and along the forearm around the elbow and to the upper arm such that when the arm is straightened the absorbent band is even with the wearer's forehead and can be manipulated to wipe the forehead for removal of perspiration therefrom.